Flashback
by Rufflemuff
Summary: Ash Ketchum's pokemon team had always been extraordinary. It is to no surprise they are constantly attacked by strangers of the pokemon with evil intentions in the hopes of capturing his pokemon. But they are in many ways special. Snivy, one of Ash's companion and pokemon, remembers her past and experiences the whole new world of love as an evil mastermind brews an apocalyptic plan


**Editor's Note: **This is my very first fanfiction shipping the characters Snivy and Emolga together. Halfway through it, I decided I should veer it towards an adventure! With romance as a side theme of course ;3 Without further ado, please enjoy this incomplete fanfcition of it. I will be working on it and giving it updates when I grab hold on some free time. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please note that Emolga is a male for the sake of the story.

.

.

.

The early morning sun shone with a bright brilliance which poured over the grasslands of Unova. Every grass and every petal the amazing sun laid its light on seem to recover from the burdens of yesterday, ready to start the next with new found enlightenment. As the sun rose, flowers of the wild began to bloom like the endless ritual it had followed since the dawn of time, along with the flora, some pokemon who slept through the cold winter awoke to the lively singing birds. The sun casted shadows of the woods upon everything else, resembling Blitzle patterns.

A hundred metres due North from the camp Ash and the gang had set up, sat Snivy with a blank expression on her face. The cold morning breeze ruffled the patch of grass which Snivy once stood on. Now, she was making her way across the river which separated the camp side and the forest. It had been a while since her last 'being-alone' session. Ever since Ash's Snivy capture, she had little to no time alone in the vast open world of pokemon to herself. She did miss that part of life. The very sight of such amazing nature and cold breeze walks her down memory lane. There were good times and bad. Vague memories of her past trainer came flooding back like a tsunami.

'The Escape' as she calls it brought about a wheel of events, which shaped her life to as it is now. From her independence, to 'real-life' observation, to her new trainer, Ash, and now to something else. Something she couldn't quite place just yet.

The breeze slowed to a stop as Snivy made her away across the rocks and peddles which surrounded the lake. A few steps brought her halfway through the river. From here, she could make out the dancing shadows of the woods ahead. The shadows were most magnificent during dawn, and better in the evening. She's had quite the knowledge of such wondrous nature facts amassed in her quite complex mind, all thanks to her period of independence.

_Never hurts to be one with Nature. I am after all, a grass type._

Snivy was without a doubt, mature for her age. She had always been the one to watch over the gang like a shepherd watching his sheep. Her sharp eyes could spot danger from a mile away, and could sense if one of Ash's pokemon had gone astray. Several times, Snivy had save Oshawott and several others from danger. The episode of Simisear still lingered in her. She had done a great job watching over the three, Axew, Emolga and Oshawott. Her heroic rescue suggested an increase of pride and confidence. She had plans to take Simisear down before Ash could arrive. Things didn't turn out the way she planned. Had Emolga didn't jump in, she could've been toasted. Speaking of which, Snivy has had the electric squirrel in her mind for a while now. She could do nothing but stare as Emolga blasted Simisear with hidden power.

She was now making her way down the lake to the slow flowing river. As the tip of her foot touched the glistening cold water, shivers went up her spine making her shiver a little. Despite the temperature, she insisted for a swim. She now had her whole body underwater. Several minutes required her to adjust to the cold temperature.

_What is this funny feeling with Emolga? What's going on? I just can't get her out of my mind! It can't be love! We're rivals!_

Snivy wore an angry expression as her mind drifted off to Emolga. Her hands brought themselves to the soft ground which shaped the river in a snake like pattern. With steady hands, she picked several small-sized pebbles and played with them. A small chuck on the glistening water sent ripples across the steady flowing lake. Cacophony of thoughts flowed through her mind as she continued her morning bath.

More than Emolga hung in her mind, memories of old seem to fill her head along with everything else. Visions of 'The Escape' had her traumatized since.

_Doesn't matter, it builds character._

It was a month since her new trainer had picked her up from Professor Juniper's lab. She had dreams of becoming the best of all grass type. As big as it was, Snivy was confident the goal was within her grasp. And now she has a trainer to aid her in her quest. It wasn't long until her pass trainer had brought along a new pokemon to the team. A Patrat was enough to keep Snivy company. Then came along several others, but noticed something unusual in them. Snivy had several attempts to figure the mystery out, and despite the fail attempts, she carried on and refused the nature of surrender. Snivy wasn't a curious one, if it's something, she keeps the urge of curiosity at bay.

_Curiosity killed the cat. This is something else. Something bigger._

Her fellow pokemon were feeling down and weary for the best part of the day. They have had strict instructions by the pass trainer to keep their mouths zip. Several times, had they drop hints on Snivy. None of them which she picked up. However, the scene was very much vague to Snivy, they seem to have faded into the shadows deep beneath her heart by the years.

Pros and cons exist even among the pokemon world, as with being a human. Some argue pokemons to be slaves to the human race. Snivy had different views to this.

_I am different._

Snivy viewed humans in a much different way from ordinary pokemon.

_I choose my trainers._

She wanted best for herself, her trainer and her team. Only when the fundamentals are complete, will they be able to achieve their dreams.

_Read along the history books. The clues._

As a pokemon, she had quite a vast knowledge in pokemon history.

_The heroes of this world. They were complete. The secret is open to every being, yet it is hidden from the eyes of many._

It wasn't long until Snivy discovered the truth. From the bright moonlight, she could just make out the silhouettes of her team and her trainer. Words deep down from her memory came back as she recalled the vague scene.

.

.

.

The one who called himself Ansel gave his creations one last check before stepping out of the laboratory. Wearing a proud smile, he stood behind a glass wall on the observation room overlooking his marvelous creations. Ansel has gone great lengths to gather the components to build it. Many years were spent into this very machine. The world's first.

_Today, I shall have the honour to use it. It will lose its sweet virginity. _

Ansel made his way down to the office where he once laid plans and blueprints for the machine. The table was as clear as could be. A mobile cell phone laid in the middle of it all. He had made confidential business calls only several moments ago before giving his creations one last check. Everything was arranged and going according to plan.

"Have we got a deal?" a whispery voice muttered over the phone.

"Yes we have. You know, it is all I want right now." The man over the phone smiled and gave an approving nod. Great minds understood each other, he himself had been in that position and knew the lust for power which flowed in the great scientist's body.

Ansel knew the power of teamwork, which he knew it as mindwork. The power of the mind could surpass any power imagined. History has said that few people had discovered the power of the mind through years of dedication to finding one's inner self. Ansel had no intentions in finding the power of the mind, such power was of no interest to him. He was complacent with his current state of power. Despite this, he believed very much in finding one's inner self and the unfathomable untapped knowledge and power of the human mind.

_With great power comes great responsibility_. One of the world's most famous quote hung on his A-quote-a-day calendar.

_Responsibility isn't present in great power, knowledge is. _Ansel corrected it in his mind.

_With knowledge, responsibility wouldn't be needed in the harnessing of the power._ Ansel gave an approving nod to his own knowledge in the field. Such knowledge in the field brought him to higher ranks. He was going to use his worth to gain his goal. One can only do so much with a single mind. When another mind joins in, the effects are multiplied by ten folds, and not double. His plan will surely be fail prove. He was quite sure of it.

Ansel now made his way into the kitchen and tidied the room and began washing up from his enormous meal the day before. The sight of plates and simply being in the atmosphere of a kitchen induced his belly to give a growl. Ansel smiled to this.

_Patience. You will have your best feast when the time has come. You will just have to wait._

The state of hunger has always amplified the satisfaction attained when one completes his goal. Similar to tangible food, it creates mental satisfaction.

_My hunger will be satisfied today. _

Ansel placed his hands over his underside and rubbed it several times before stepping out to the bright lit world to bring about his ultimate plans.


End file.
